Dr. Rin ni Kiite Mite!: Episode List
1- "Uwasa no Tensai Fūsuisha!" ("The Rumored Feng-Shui Master!") (ウワサの天才風水師!) Airdate: March 5, 2001 The story begins with the protagonist Meirin Kanzaki prosecuting a magical girl dream sequence prior to finding that she has overslept and thus must rush to bootstrap herself for her daily school commute complete with a demonstration of the divination ritual Meirin uses to call upon her Feng Shui powers. An exhibition of Meirin's home life and classmates gives way to Meirin encountering consecutive mishaps throughout the school day whenever she tries to approach Asuka; the divination ritual signaling a yellow watering can prior to the home commute becomes the ironic deus ex machina for Meirin to finally make time with Asuka after she intercedes for him to avert a construction accident and ultimately have demonstrated that there is more than one way to read a premonition. 2- "Koi no Doki Doki Kagaijūgyō!" ("Extracurricular Class of Heart-Pounding Love!") (恋のドキドキ課外授業!) Airdate: March 12, 2001 A whistle blast of great volume and proximity on the part of Meirin's pet monkey Tenshin shocks Meirin into bootstrapping herself for her school commute to a day of proximity to Asuka who is none too thrilled with the idea and initiates speculative analytical concourse as he questions Meirin's prediction. This sets the stage for Meirin to misunderstand the relationship Asuka has with her friend Yue during the urban historical expository research charged to her group. The ambiance is further soured when Meirin finds that Tenshin has decided to help himself to her lunch while stowing away; a medley lunch and a quick bit of customer service later, Meirin resumes her search for Tenshin before Asuka decides for reinforcements. Ironically, Takashi Tokiwa ultimately serves as the deus ex machina for locating Tenshin and Meirin making time with Asuka after a last-minute high-altitude rescue along with demonstrating why the word »assume« is spelled the way it is. 3- "Tenkōsei de Rabu Panikku!" ("Love Panic with the Transfer Student!") (転校生でラブぱにっく!) Airdate: March 19, 2001 Meirin updating her website with the results of another divination prior to the inception of another ordinary school day becomes the preamble of Takashi Tokiwa transferring into her class. The awkwardness visited upon Meirin for already having a prologue with Takashi quickly gives way to several exhibitions of his athletic and academic prowess much to the delight of the girls; still, Meirin is shocked to find that Takashi is too good to be true when she sees his technique for interceding against a wayward soccer pass and claims her as his prize against her will. Shuuko showing off her concert tickets after cheering up Meirin ironically ignites Takashi's cyber-bullying Meirin into abandoning Asuka for him; unfortunately, things get worse when Shuuko's tickets turn up missing the next morning. Asuka's intercession and escort home on Meirin's behalf prompt Takashi to entrap Shuuko in a chemical fire at school whose only escape is ultimately because of Meirin rushing to the rescue and Asuka breaking an outside window. 4- "Shikigami Basu de Dai Pinchi!" ("Giant Crisis on the Bus with Shikigami!") (式神バスで大ピンチ!) Airdate: March 26, 2001 While Takashi fumes over his recent defeat and redoubles his efforts to conquer Asuka, Meirin is coming to grips that her hakke crystal has been an active deus ex machina in recent events as she has it explained what shikigami are along with the onmyouji who control them. Resolving to defeat Takashi's mortal designs for him, Meirin prosecutes several panicked intercessions to protect Asuka that meet with scant success and gratitude only to find that Asuka can stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Takashi on his own -- even if it is only on the soccer field. Meirin replies Asuka's injunction against proximity and association with Takashi by offering him several pink-colored items only to have them angrily repulsed to Takashi's delight when he animates another shikigami that wields Tenshin to infect the coach Asuka has to avail the morning of the game. In spite of Meirin stowing her hakke into Asuka's bag ironically becoming the deus ex machina that saves Asuka and Tenshin, Takashi ultimately succeeds in sidelining Asuka because of the inordinate time frame consumed by the ordeal. 5- "Otomegokoro Kiki Ippatsu!" ("A Round of Crisis in a Girl's Feelings!") (乙女心危機イッパツ!) Airdate: April 2, 2001 While Asuka recuperates in the hospital devastated about how he was unjustly deprived of playing in the soccer match, Meirin's brother Koumi notes the diminished commerce the »Dr. Rin« website has been experiencing as of late because of the Onmyou fortune tellers at Nikumo Temple. Against the backdrop of Asuka's attempted murder with the bus, there is not a lot to argue against this naturally being another of Takashi's traps -- a fact thus confirmed by Takashi himself. Asuka's friend Daisuke Shinagawa accidentally hits a nerve with Meirin with some tactless speculation; the irony of this sequence is that Meirin has it hinted who the cyber-bully is while Shuuko wielding Daisuke in her visit to the Temple sets the stage for Meirin to learn a traumatic truth about Takashi. After delivering a »You thoroughly disgust me!!!« slap across the chops, Meirin demands of Takashi his motives for attacking Asuka who ultimately becomes the deus ex machina for Meirin's successful escape; unfortunately, Meirin's newfound insight does not include a way to diffuse the threat of Takashi's continued attacks short of capitulating to his coercion. 6- "Itsuwari no Koibito" ("False Lover") (いつわりの恋人) Airdate: April 9, 2001 Even with her »romance« with Takashi now community discourse among the Seika Middle School student body, there are more problems than solutions when Yue and Shuuko are visibly anguished at the toll Meirin is forced to bear in order to sustain the mirage as she fails to realize that Takashi is far too driven by his vendetta with Asuka for her appeasement to matter. Frustrated at Asuka's obliviousness to his culpability, Yue and Shuuko deliver a jolt of insight to the locomotive that prompts Asuka to race off after Meirin for answers only to find that Meirin is in just as much danger as he is. The hakke becomes the ironic deus ex machina by it hinting that Takashi is not his own master and becoming the vehicle by which Meirin can finally come clean with Asuka; unfortunately, the kiss he and Meirin were kept from sharing pales in comparison to the vengeful Takashi. 7- "Kessen no Hōkagu Batoru!" ("Decisive Battle After School!") (決戦の放課後バトル!) Airdate: April 16, 2001 Meirin's enthusiastic greeting as she delivers Asuka a homemade lunch at school commute inception while teasing him about their near-kiss in view of their respective family governments gives way to Daisuke escorting him to morning practice as the vengeful Takashi looks on. Just as Meirin is about to explain things to Shuuko and Yue, Takashi accosts her about the sentimental moment that she had with Asuka at her house with such ferocity that possession by an evil spirit is not contra-indicated; it is not long before Asuka rushes to Meirin's rescue and for the necessity of bearding the lion in its den to manifest itself during the home commute as Asuka sets course for the Nikumo Temple with Tenshin after escorting Meirin home. The ultimate irony is that Takashi easily wields this to his advantage as he makes short work of Asuka and Tenshin prior to stealing Meirin's hakke as he abducts Meirin herself into a shotgun wedding unless Asuka can somehow turn the tables and rush to the rescue. 8- "Mezameyo Ryūjin! Shinsenron!" ("Wake Up, Dragon God! Shinsenron!") (目覚めよ龍神!シンシェンロン!) Airdate: April 23, 2001 Asuka's consecutive emphatic egress endeavors having met with failure, Tenshin then tries his fortunes and finds the rope bucket so that Asuka can ascend out of the well; a brief stopover to retrieve the hakke later, Asuka and Tenshin arrive just in time to prevent Takashi from exporting into Meirin the demonic apparition controlling him. There is no time for Meirin to exult her emancipation as the enraged apparition is not about to capitulate after being successfully exorcised out of Takashi -- especially since it has erected a barrier that twists the cavern space in on itself. Tenshin takes it upon himself to retrieve the hakke while Asuka tries to distract the apparition; unfortunately, even Takashi recovering himself to intercede as the apparition tries to envelop Meirin does nothing to turn the tide. The deus ex machina to ultimately save the day is set in motion when Asuka and Takashi set aside their differences to dispel the barrier while Tenshin recovers the hakke so that Meirin can marshal the confidence necessary to actively summon her dragon guardian Shin Shen-long and finish off the apparition -- mere child's play compared to the necessity of adapting to Takashi's normal personality. 9- "Papa no Fūsui Daisakusen!" ("Papa's Epic Feng-Shui Battle!") (パパの風水大作戦!) Airdate: April 30, 2001 An afternoon television exhibition of Meirin's father Shou obfuscates the dangerous opportunity the Gekiazi Foods CEO visits upon him to ensure the success of some important negotiations using his feng-shui; if successful, the CEO promises to finance a prime-time documentary to increase Shou's fan base. It is not long before it becomes evident that arranging the circumstances for successful crucial negotiations is logistically easier said than done with speculation and unrealistic expectations flying around regarding the epilogue. As Meirin and Koumi have been dreading, Shou's overconfidence polluting his feng-shui instigates the CEO's misapplication of the counsel to wear something pink. Now humbled after ignoring Meirin's warning against traveling south, the CEO again exhorts Shou's assistance. Unwilling to leave town with her family if Shou botches things, Meirin also gets into the act with her feng-shui. The deus ex machina that ultimately saves the day lies in Meirin's earlier divination of Shou having a rough trip to the Gekiazi office building; unfortunately, Meirin's successful intercession does nothing to curb Shou's ego. 10- "Kawaii Shikigami! Nanao Sanjō!" ("Cute Shikigami! Here Comes Nanao!") (カワイイ式神!七尾参上!) Airdate: May 7, 2001 While Takashi prosecutes an unsuccessful summoning ritual, Meirin's mother Emika is surprised to find an onmyou ofuda in place of the fried tofu she wanted to use in the miso soup. Tenshin explaining Meirin his discovery of Takashi's wayward vulpine shikigami Nanao making a hasty retreat gives way to Yue and Shuuko explaining that Nanao has been stealing fried tofu all over town. The sequence that follows Takashi taking the day off from school illustrates the current relationship Takashi practices with Nanao and prompts Meirin to investigate the epilogue; some teasing of Meirin's crude dimensions and some fruitless divergent concourse later, Nanao proposes a trial that plays on Takashi's three worst fears with his perpetual proximity as the prize as he explains his prologue with Takashi who ultimately demonstrates that action speaks louder than words when he conquers his fears and acknowledges the necessity of Nanao's proximity. 11- "Otoko Shinagawa Rabu Mankai!" ("Shinagawa the Man's Love in Full Bloom!") (オトコ品川ラブ満開!) Airdate: May 14, 2001 As Meirin and Shuuko cheer at Asuka and Takashi in action during soccer practice, Daisuke grouses at his poor fortune as he wonders if there is a way that he can have a piece of the glory pie from Yue; ironically, Daisuke reads as his second chance Yue declaring the necessity of the ornamental paper ball coordinator only to find that the circumstantial logistics have become a bitter and relentless adversary. Daisuke initially makes headway with the ball in spite of his mom loudly and aggressively coercing his assistance with the store but realizes that he will end up dropping the ball if he cannot work on it at night and calls upon Dr. Rin for her counsel to this end. Between Daisuke's misapplication of Dr. Rin's counsel and his mother defeating it, Daisuke has it driven home that the ornamental paper ball task is too much for him alone in spite of his sincere and well-intentioned efforts; a protracted nocturnal labor session alongside Asuka and Meirin later, Daisuke ultimately completes the ball and even adds in lots of cherry blooms as an extra bonus thanks to Nanao's deus ex machina counsel. 12- "Fushigi! Tarotto Rabirinsu" ("Mysterious! Tarot Labyrinth") (不思議!タロットラビリンス) Airdate: May 21, 2001 Between an onmyouji on a demonic head trip and her father Shou going on an ego trip that nearly imploded Kanzaki-ke's micro-economy, one would think that Meirin would only have to focus on her life in intermediate school with its endemic milestones from this point forward; unfortunately for Meirin, an impromptu feng-shui divination illustrates a syllabus involving the fortuneteller Banri Shijou whose acquisitive bid for her hakke threatens to pollute the ecstasy of her first date -- the logistics thereof she is trying to compute with Asuka after Koumi wields her in a skit of sibling crass comedy. While she takes a recess to recover herself from the amusement park rides, Asuka promises his protective proximity just as Takashi arrives to join the pair with Nanao and Tenshin not realizing that three is a crowd; yet for that matter, the same could be said for the subterfuge Banri is willing to avail to acquire Meirin's hakke once she easily immobilizes Takashi. With Asuka now isolated within a pseudo-reality labyrinth, the explosive epilogue of this imbrogilo ultimately hinges upon Meirin correctly interpreting her earlier feng-shui divination; as formidable as Banri's powers are, conquering Banri might be easier than Meirin finally getting her first kiss with Asuka!!! 13- "Muteki no Yūjō Reinbō!" ("Invincible Friendship Rainbow!") (無敵の友情レインボウ!) Airdate: May 28, 2001 The casual observation of the soccer club's practice becomes the backdrop against which Shuuko develops an infatuation for the goalie Keima Oimachi much to Yue's annoyance; as if having sensed Shuuko's resolution for gathering data about Keima, Banri decides this an ideal opportunity to initiate another operation against Meirin and dexterously wields the circumstances to her advantage as she delivers Shuuko a blank tarot card complete with cryptic counsel regarding its use. The anguishing irony is that Meirin's feng-shui divination on Shuuko's behalf plays right into Banri's plans when Shuuko becomes frustrated at her poor fortune in approaching Keima -- the acme of which when Meirin accidentally spills red paint on Shuuko's apron and hands Banri an opportunity to again manipulate Shuuko into catalyzing her operation!!! The silver lining of this misadventure is that Meirin is not required to do anything magical to ultimately foil Banri's operation -- not when Shuuko realizes her folly upon seeing the rainbow flower caused by the two rabbit charms that fall from Meirin's pocket; while Banri fumes at her plan failing, Shuuko reminisces on her collaborative prologue with both Meirin and Yue when Keima introduces himself with some ill-considered comedy. 14- "Ai no Tokusetsu Ringu!" ("Special Love Ring!") (愛の特設リング!) Airdate: June 4, 2001 Banri perverting to her advantage Shuuko's frustration at not being able to meaningfully act upon her infatuation with Keima makes for not at all insignificant turbulence; still, Meirin-tachi (Meirin with Yue, Shuuko, Daisuke, Takashi, and Asuka in convoy) soon finds that there is one kind of turbulence that she cannot keep at arm's length when Meirin's mother Emika interjects with a meatless plate of fried rice while poorly obfuscating her smoldering contention. It is not long before Meirin has demonstrated that effecting reconciliation will require a lot more than a feng-shui divination and a vase of yellow flowers even if the conversation had not been polluted by the ill-considered mention of »Dr. Rin«; her détente endeavor nullified, Meirin has no choice but to watch things escalate from another adversarial divergent concourse to Shou being sent flying through the air prior to Emika voting with her feet to Yuuki-ke. Upon detecting correspondence from both Shou and Emika entreating Dr. Rin's counsel, Meirin prosecutes a divination which advises her of a location where she can ultimately capitalize on Emika's prologue as a professional wrestler; a collaborative construction job later, Shou and Emika draw on their prologue to reconcile with each other much to Meirin-tachi's delight. 15- "Shōri no Pinku! Pinku! Pinku!" ("Victory is Pink, Pink, Pink!") (勝利のピンク!ぴんく!Pink!) Airdate: June 11, 2001 As is the case with the United States, there is the misguided perception of sports prowess equalling ethical competence worth a college scholarship or even a professional career as an athlete when demonstrated at certain highly publicized venues -- id est, the upcoming summer soccer tournament preliminaries; while a practice game is an excellent vehicle for the soccer team to polish its techniques much to Meirin's noisy delight, it soon becomes apparent that a crucial deviant diagnostic demands immediate attention when Asuka lashes out at Daisuke for an honest mistake prior to storming away. Upon having explained the cause of Asuka's frustration and recalling Takashi's near-fatal motor coach sabotage, Meirin takes it upon herself to prosecute a feng-shui divination that evening -- its pink underwear counsel translating very poorly to real life starting from her interjection into Asuka's solo practice. Much to the relief of all involved parties, Takashi's harsh objurgation ultimately drives home a dose of much-needed humility; Daisuke and Keima now rescued from their misadventure, it is a simple matter to pervert the bullies' arrogance to their disadvantage and demonstrate that Meirin's earlier pink underwear counsel has contributed to the team's cohesiveness. 16- "Tokimeki Abunai Namahōsō!" ("Heart-Pounding, Dangerous Live Broadcast!") (トキメキあぶない生放送!) Airdate: June 18, 2001 Asuka learning a hefty dose of humility about keeping things in perspective and seeing the big picture will soon be put into practice when Banri decides to take matters into her own hands by proposing an augury exhibition alongside the oblivious Shou who readily agrees to the proposal and delivers Meirin a courtesy copy which ignites trepidation -- an example of which being Asuka's swift negation the next morning; even with having quelled the turbulence from Asuka's ill-considered outburst, Takashi is certain that Banri's curriculum somehow capitalizes on Meirin and Asuka's romantic trepidation. Meirin's collaborative visit to the television studio with Takashi to tell Shou that she cannot do what he wants ignites a chaotic circus where both Banri and Shou ultimately have things their way over Meirin's objections; a feng-shui divination along with an impromptu bootstrapping of Shin Shen-Long later, Banri effects a hasty retreat while the embarrassed Asuka acknowledges Meirin as his girlfriend as Takashi descends to the stage having offered himself as the substitute fortune-teller. 17- "Kyōfu, Gakkō no Kaidan!?" ("Dreaded Meeting at School!?") (恐怖、学校のカイダン!?) Airdate: June 25, 2001 Daisuke's ghost story about an alumni that had the utility of her volleyball rehearsal nullified by a fatal accident en route to an important tournament much to Meirin and Shuuko's fright quickly gives way to Coach Arata barging in with an order to go home as it was already late; while Meirin is prosecuting her home commute along with Asuka-tachi (Asuka with Takashi, Daisuke, Keima, Shuuko and Yue in convoy), Coach Arata receives news of his neonatal child relative's successful birth only to end up with structural deceleration damage as a result of suspicious circumstances that raise the specter of Banri prosecuting another curriculum for Meirin's hakke. An encounter with a passerby that mocks Takashi's inability to recover his concentration after a tyke's close call sets the stage for Meirin to prosecute a feng-shui divination that yields cryptic counsel of takoyaki which perplexes Meirin as she nonetheless sets course for the school to stop Banri's »ghost rampage« operation. The timely arrival of Asuka-tachi helps quell Meirin's trepidation yet ultimately turns out to be of dubious utility when it leaves Meirin in isolation; a courageous incidence of consciously bootstrapping Shin Shen-Long for battle prior to rushing to Asuka's rescue later, it turns out that the »ghost« is an ill-tempered cockatoo named Takoyaki in a divergent concourse with his master Eddy Tsukioka who is to take over as the new soccer coach. 18- "Ikusaritsu no Rasuto Torappu!" ("Last Trap of the Battle!") (戦りつのラストトラップ!) Airdate: July 2, 2001 The proximity of Asuka's upcoming birthday becomes quite a double edged sword for Meirin as she computes the ideal birthday present along with the euphoric epilogue of it being in Asuka's hands prior to being forcibly bootstrapped back into reality by an ablative objurgation for disrupting class; elated at watching Asuka in action and excited upon Eddy concluding the practice session, Meirin soon has demonstrated an example of Banri's curriculum when a headache objects proximity to Asuka. It is not long before it becomes apparent that the birthday party Takashi-tachi (Takashi with Daisuke, Keima, Shuuko and Yue in convoy) has thrown for Asuka the next day is ultimately what the doctor ordered for Banri's curriculum to wreak heavy damage when Banri avails herself to lure Asuka to her hideout for use as bait; while the timely mobilization of Shin Shen-Long easily nullifies Banri's trap, Meirin and Asuka are in for quite a shock when an entity named Cynthia introduces herself as the reason for Banri's past activities for her hakke crystal!! 19- "Toki wa Nate Yua Hāto!" ("Time to Change Your Heart!") (ときはなてユアハート!) Airdate: July 9, 2001 Reading Meirin and Asuka's astonishment as liberty to speak, Cynthia explaining her prologue and main objective makes it quite clear that she has recklessly wagered the entire farm as she jolts the unconscious Banri awake; upon stalemating Cynthia's attempt to imprison her, Meirin finds herself facing quite a history lesson about Banri Shijou's prologue and how the cryptic fine print of his mother's death enabled Cynthia to easily channel the apparition's volition for execution. Enlightened to the truth about his mother's fatal accident thanks to Meirin delivering him a maternally abrasive reality check, Banri ultimately opens his heart to seeing Cynthia as a false friend prior to ejecting her from his consciousness -- a courageous gesture that causes the enraged Cynthia to initiate a ferocious psychokinetic exhibition of thrown objects complete with a maelstrom to a pseudo-reality; the evil apparition now exorcised and neutralized because of Meirin mobilizing Shin Shen-Long for battle, there is considerable aftermath to resolve -- the greatest of which is Banri now dressed as a boy and Cynthia taking an interest in Asuka much to Meirin's annoyance. 20- "Yūwaku no Harahara Dēto!?" ("Temptation of a Heart-Pounding Date!?") (誘惑のハラハラデート!?) Airdate: July 16, 2001 21- "Hoshi no Wana Kirameki no Taigyakuten!" ("Glittering Great Reversal of Star Trap!") (星の罠きらめきの大逆転!) Airdate: July 23, 2001 22- "Shiawase no tin・haa・moo・tekku!" (しあわせのティン・ハー・モー・テック!) Airdate: July 30, 2001 23- "Rin Rin・Mei Rin・Dr. Rin!?" (リンリン明鈴Dr.リン!?) Airdate: August 06, 2001 24- "Koi to hanabi to akai hana" ("Love, Fireworks, and Red Flowers") (恋と花火と赤い花) Airdate: August 13, 2001 25- "Tako no kaigan monogatari" ("Legend of the Octopus of the Coast") (タコの海岸物語) Airdate: August 20, 2001 26- "SOS! Tokiwa doggu faito" ("SOS! Tokiwa Dog Fight") (SOS!常盤ドッグファイト) Airdate: August 27, 2001 27- "Junjou!? Ranchi woozu!" ("Pure heart!? Lunch Woes!") (純情!?ランチウォーズ!) Airdate: September 03, 2001 28- "Rin Rin Shokku! Ubawareta suishou tama" ("Rin Rin Shock! Stolen Crystal Ball") (リンリンショック!うばわれた水晶玉) Airdate: September 10, 2001 29- "Arashi no antiiku wotchi!" ("Stormy Antique Watch!") (嵐のアンティークウォッチ!) Airdate: September 17, 2001 30- "Taihen dazoo! Dainasoo!!" ("Oh no! Dinosaur!!) (タイヘンだぞー!ダイナソー!!) Airdate: September 24, 2001 31- "Ushinawareta chikara! Kieta Dr. Rin" ("Lost Power! Dr. Rin Disappears") (失われた力!消えたDr.リン) Airdate: October 01, 2001 32- "Redii goo! Raban shinsei" ("Ready Go! Rebirth of the Compass") (レディーゴー!羅盤新生) Airdate: October 08, 2001 33- "Earthquake! Kaiun Crisis" ("Gekishin! Kaiunmachi kuraishisu") (激震!海雲町クライシス) Airdate: October 15, 2001 34- "Kiken na misshon! Tatsu myaku wo tadase!" ("Dangerous Mission! Correct the Dragon Pulse!") (危険なミッション!龍脈をただせ!) Airdate: October 22, 2001 35- "Tsuai tsuen... sayonara Rin Rin" ("Zai Jian... Goodbye Rin Rin") (再見ツァイツェン…さよならリンリン) Airdate: October 29, 2001 36- "Oniichan no koibito" ("Big Brother's Sweetheart") (お兄ちゃんの恋人) Airdate: November 05, 2001 37- "Shikami densetsu! Hougyoku no yukue" ("Legend of the Four Gods! Location of the Jewel") (四神伝説!宝玉のゆくえ) Airdate: November 12, 2001 38- "Torawareta Meirin! Tokiwa kakusei" ("Captive Meirin! Tokiwa Awakens") (囚われた明鈴!常盤覚醒) Airdate: November 19, 2001 39- "Hai tenshon! Totsugeki Edi & Banri" ("High Tension! Assault Eddie & Banri") (ハイテンション!突撃エディ＆万里) Airdate: November 26, 2001 40- "Asuka-kun doko? Ushinawareta kioku" ("Asuka, Where Are You? Lost Memories") (飛鳥くんどこ?失われた記憶) Airdate: December 03, 2001 41- "Asuka-kun naze!? Yami kara no shisha" ("Why, Asuka? Messenger from the Dark") (飛鳥くんなぜ!?闇からの使者) Airdate: December 10, 2001 42- "Asuka-kun kite! Omoide no kurisumasu tsurii" ("Listen, Asuka! Memories of the Christmas Tree") (飛鳥くんきて!思い出のクリスマスツリー) Airdate: December 17, 2001 43- "Ibu no kiseki! Yomigaere Seiryuu!" ("Miracle on Christmas Eve! Resurrection of Seiryuu!") (聖夜イヴの奇跡!よみがえれ青龍!) Airdate: December 24, 2001 44- "Azusa no omoi, yami no fujyo no himitsu" ("Azusa's Thoughts, Secret of the Shrine Maiden of the Dark") (アズサの想い 闇の巫女のひみつ) Airdate: January 07, 2002 45- "Girigiri kiss 5 byou mae!" ("Last Minute Kiss 5 Seconds Before!") (ギリギリkiss5秒前!) Airdate: January 14, 2002 46- "Kuroi shougeki! Yami no ou kourin" ("Dark Impact! The Descent of the Dark Monarch") (黒い衝撃!闇の王降臨) Airdate: January 21, 2002 47- "Hiren. yami no fujyo chiru!" ("Disappointed Love, Fallen Maiden of the Dark!" (悲恋 闇の巫女散る!) Airdate: January 28, 2002 48- "Gekitotsu! Shikyou no tou" ("Clash! Tower of Four Misfortunes") (激突!四凶の塔) Airdate: February 04, 2002 49- "Saigo no kibou, 5 hitome no nakami!" ("Last Hope, Public Attention of the Five Companions!") (最後の希望 5人目の仲間!) Airdate: February 11, 2002 50- "Yami wo terase! Ai no kioku" ("Shine on the Darkness! Memory of Love") (闇をてらせ!愛の記憶) Airdate: February 18, 2002 51- "Hao yuan rai ra" ("Haoyung Laila We've Come a Long Way") (好运来了ハオユンライラ) Airdate: February 25, 2002 Category:Dr. Rin ni Kiite Mite! Page